Our Broken Fairytale
by The Five Factions46
Summary: Christiana and Will have confessed their love for each other during the final stage of Dauntless initiation. Together they have planned their future lives, and everything seems to be falling into place. Until a horrible tragedy changes Christiana's life forever. Will she be able to mend and forgive former friends that may have betrayed her? Or will she hold a grudge-forever.


**A/N: Hey guys! So right now I'm in the middle of writing my Allegiant Alternate Ending, You and Me, but I'm at a major writers block, so I thought I'd start this one! It goes into the story of Christiana and Will, and takes place right after Tris slaps Four in the fear landscape room and runs away to see Caleb. It's told from Christiana's POV. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer****: I don't own anything. **

Chapter 1: How I Really Feel

I pick at my hamburger, and stare down at the table.

"I hope she's all right," I say, more to myself than to Will.

Across from me, Will looks up. "I wonder what happened," he says. "I've never seen her just break down like that before."

"She probably had some horrific flashback. I don't blame her. After what happened with Al."

I feel a twinge of pain in my chest as I say his name out loud. Al was a coward. And a traitor. And a liar.

But he wasn't just those things.

He was also my friend. And now he's gone.

"Yeah" Will says quietly. "Poor girl"

"But you have to admit, it was pretty hilarious when she slapped Four" I say, smiling.

Will chuckles, and nods. "Yeah" he agrees.

For a few moments, we are quiet, with all the Dauntless shouting at the tables around us.

"Want to go for a little walk?" he suggests. I nod, and stand up.

The air outside is warm, now that summer is approaching. Will and I walk alongside the train tracks. He has his hands shoved in his pockets, as he whistles at the ground, kicking pebbles along the way.

"So" I say. "What kind of job are you thinking of getting? You know, once initiation is over."

Will sighs, and kicks another pebble into the railroad tracks. "I've been thinking about becoming a Dauntless leader in training" he admits. "But I don't want to get my hopes up. I still have to get through the final stage of initiation and make it in the top ten."

I nod. He's right. It will be a fierce competition to score high rankings in the final stage, since we will get to choose our jobs in the order in which we are ranked.

"What about you?" he asks me. "What job are you thinking of getting?"

Truth is, I really haven't thought about much. All I've been focusing on these past few weeks is making it through initiation. But soon I won't have to, because I will officially become Dauntless.

"I don't know" I tell him. "Maybe I'll get a job like Four's, you know, scare all the new initiates the way he scared us. But I would _never _make anyone dangle from the chasm if they backed out of a fight. The last thing Dauntless needs is another Eric."

Will laughs. "Good girl" he says. For a long time, we walk in silence with nothing but the soft wind whistling its tune to hear. I feel the tracks start to vibrate, and the blaring horn of a train startles me so much, I lose my balance and fall over. Will's arms launch out in front of me, catching me by the waist just before my face meets the ground. I laugh, and so does he. He pulls me up, and when he does, our faces are so close together, I can see freckles dotting his upper lip. "Thanks" I say. "That train scared the hell out of me."

"Yeah, you really are Dauntless" he chuckles. "Shut up" I say, playfully punching him in the arm. He punches me back, and I laugh as I lose my balance and fall over again. By now, we are both hysterical, and he offers me his hand. I grab it and haul myself back up. "It's hard to believe that you're Erudite" I tease, wiping dirt off of my pants. "Used to be Erudite" he corrects me. I look up into his pale green eyes. "Do you miss it?" I ask him.

He is silent for a few seconds as he thinks. "I don't miss the routine" he says. "Do I miss having to pretend that I'm interested in studying every hour of the day? Do I miss memorizing a map of the whole city to please my faction members? No, I don't miss that. Do I miss my family? Yes, of course I do. But this is my life, and this was my decision. And even though we were Erudite, and we were supposed to value intelligence over any personal beliefs, my family told me the day before the Choosing Ceremony that the intelligent thing to do would be to place myself into the faction which values best described me as a whole person. I know that they are proud of me for doing this."

I stare at him for a long time. "Wow" I say barely above a whisper. "I never knew that." That's the first detail Will has dropped about his family since we met. He looks at me, and our eyes meet. And for a few moments, I feel as if I am lost in time. Like the whole world has stopped, and all I can feel, all that matters, is the spark of energy that is rushing between us that I don't even know where came from. Will leans in close to my face, and presses his lips to mine. And it's not one of those, insanely good kisses. It's just a kiss, but his lips send little shocks of heat into every inch of my body. "There's a lot of things you never knew about me" he whispers. When he pulls away, I notice that his eyes are wider, and more bright green than pale.

I don't know how to react. How long did he like me? Did I like him back? And that's when all the little things started to fall into place. How he draped his arm over my shoulders at Al's funeral. How he holds the door open for me. How he always greets me with a warm smile.

I hear him start to talk again, but he sounds distant and muffled. My heart is pounding through my ears and I can hardly walk. And that's when I realize that maybe all this time, I do like him.

I don't think. I just lean into him and kiss him firmly. He stops, and I wrap my arms around his shoulders. He kisses me back harder, and I run my fingers through his hair.

And that's what we do for a few minutes. We kiss, with the summer breeze surrounding us, as the train roars past. I feel the rush of heat wave over me again, and that's when I realize that it's him. This sudden rush of heat that makes me feel more alive than ever is him. And maybe he is all I ever needed.

All I ever wanted.


End file.
